poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mac Grimborn becomes Kylo Ren/Anakin becomes Darth Vader
Here's how Mac Grimborn becomes Kylo Ren and Anakin becomes Darth Vader goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith. then see Airachnid and Arcee mediating with Yoda Astrid: Excuse me, guys. Arcee and Yoda turn around Astrid: Starscream and Obi-Wan made contact. shuttle lands on the moon Bail Organa: We'll take her to the medical center. Quickly! scene changes with Unicron's command shuttle and Mac Grimborn's solar sailor landing on Geonosis Unicron: No matter how difficult your task was, you did well. Darth Sidious' shuttle lands at the Grand Republic Medical Facility the medical center Icebat: How is she? Commando Droid Lieutenant: I'm not sure, Admiral. Medical Droid: Medically, she's completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her. Rainbow: She's...dying? B1-268: We don't know why. She's lost the will to live. Operate quickly if we are to save the babies. Magnaguard: Right away, sir. Bail Organa: Babies? Battle Droid Commander: She's carrying twins. Monstrox: Oh, boy. I keep telling Anakin, "Look, it's forbidden for a Jedi to have romantic ties." But does he listen? No. Geonosis, Mac Grimborn puts the mask on Unicron: Commander Ren, can you hear me? Kylo Ren: Yes, Master. Unicron: Good. Geonosis is our planet now, Apprentice. And we shall finish what we began eons ago. the Grand Republic Medical Facility Darth Sidious: Lord Vader, can you hear me? Darth Vader: Yes, Master. Where is Padme`? Is she safe? Is she alright? Darth Sidious: It seems in your anger, you killed her. Darth Vader: I? I couldn't have. She was alive. I felt it! his bonds and groans Noooooooooooooo! Naboo Optimus: The children must be kept hidden, safe. Starscream: We have to take them somewhere the Sith and the Dark Masters won't sense their presence. Yoda: Hmm. Split up they should be. Bail Organa: My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked about adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us. Arcee: And the boy? Yoda: To Tatooine. To his family send him. Airachnid: Arcee and I will take Luke and watch over him. Megatron: Until the time is right, we will disappear. Optimus: Arcee, Airachnid, wait a moment. In your solitude on Tatooine, Master Yoda and I have training for you and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan: Training? Yoda: Old friends have learned the path of immortality. Ones who have returned from the netherworld of the Force. Optimus: Arcee's old partners. Arcee: Tailgate and Cliffjumper? Optimus: I will teach you how to commune with them. Megatron: Dreadwing. Dreadwing: I am at your beck and call, Lord Megatron. Megatron: I am placing Sentinel Droid KRONOS-327 and Astromech Droid R5-D4 at your care. Treat them well. Clean them up. However, do not have KRONOS' mind wiped. KRONOS-327: Thank goodness. Meanwhile Bail Organa: Captain Shockwave. Shockwave: Senator Organa. Bail Organa: I'm placing these droids at your care. Treat them well. Clean them up. Have the Protocol Droid's mind wiped. C-3PO: What? R2-D2: (Beeps) Ha! He's gonna erase your memory C-3PO: Oh, no!